Primero de Agosto
by UranosDian
Summary: Es primero de Agosto y Hikari esta devuelta, al parecer Daisuke le quiere pedir matrimonio, Takeru intenta evitarlo, Se arruina el vestido de Mimi, y a Joe no dejan de perseguirlo los digimons por un emparedado. En conmemoración al aniversario de este fantástico anime, al principio hay información de algo que seguro hará gritarlos de emoción, ¡digimon primera generación regresa!


**Hola Primero que nada quiero decir que pretendía subir esta historia el primero de Agosto pero por motivos personales no tuve el tiempo así que ahora que son las 12:15 en punto la subo conmemorando el aniversario de esta magnifica historia.**

**Esta historia que fue la que me llevo a convertirme en una verdadera fan del anime, este anime que conozco de pies a cabeza, del que me eh enamorado de los personajes.**

**Me encanta digimon de verdad que si, la primera es lo máximo, la segunda me gusta, la tercera la tolero, la cuarta es original, la cinco la odio y espero no ofender a nadie y la seis se me hace algo totalmente diferente al anime original, así que no me gusta.**

**Ahora, no se si ya lo saben pero ha llegado la noticia y esta por todas partes, como regalo del aniversario de este grandioso anime, han subido un vídeo, un vídeo que dice que la primera generación de niños elegidos regresa ¡si! así como lo están leyendo, la primera serie regresara para la primavera del 2015, no bromeo es totalmente cierto, el vídeo dice que sera esta vez de un Taichi de ahora de diecisiete años estudiando la preparatoria, lo que quiere decir que nuestro primer líder retomara el protagonismo. No se ustedes pero yo casi me desmayo de la ****emoción, así que conmemorando el primero de Agosto en que inicio esta hermosa historia les traigo este fic esperando que les guste.**

**aquí la información anime-digimon-adventures-regresa-en-la-primavera-de-2015/**

**Espero que les guste y recuerden que no cuesta nada que dejen un Review.**

**PRIMERO DE AGOSTO**

Bajo del metro metro agotada, apenas había llegado a Japón Taichi no dejo de molestarla, era normal, no lo veía desde hacia tres meses, y a los demás desde hace 4 años, se había mantenido en contacto con todos pero no seria igual a verlos en persona, seguro todos estarían cambiados.

Cuando llego a su antiguo hogar su madre la recibió con muy fuerte abrazo, lleno de saludos, palabras dulces y lagrimas de emoción, pero Hikari no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, seguro ya la estarían esperando, dejo sus cosas en la habitación y salieron corriendo en dirección al parque de enfrente. Tenia ganas de verlos a todos, a todas las chicas las extrañaba demasiado, bueno de hecho a todos...

Estaba a punto de girar para salir de su edificio pero choco duro con alguien que estaba de espaldas...

- Lo siento...

- ¿Hikari? - frente a ella estaba Daisuke, mas alto y guapo de lo que recordaba, con aquella sonrisa tan enorme que lo caracterizaba, no tardo mucho en abrazarla fuertemente y a la castaña comenzaba a faltarle el aire – de verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí, me dijeron que vendrías pero yo lo dudaba, como no venias desde hace mucho... - la castaña por fin reacciono y correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño.

- oh Dai, mira que guapo estas – el chico se separo y sonrió sonrojándose, al final ella siempre causaría ese efecto en el. Hikari recordaba bien, Yolei le había dicho que se fue dos años después de ella, para comenzar a desarrollar esos restaurantes que tanto quería, y notaba el cambio, estaba vestido muy elegante para ser el y parecía feliz - esta vez tuve oportunidad de venir, que bueno verte.

- estas muy bella – y si que lo estaba, Hikari era ahora una chica alta, esbelta y hermosa, su cabello ya lo llevaba largo, un poco mas abajo de los hombros y a Daisuke le pareció que era mas hermosa ahora. - ¿como te ha ido?

- te contaría, pero vamos a llegar tarde – el moreno la tomo de la mano y ambos siguieron su camino.

Habían quedado de verse todos los niños elegidos en el parque, como todos los años en primero de agosto, todos se encontraban ahí, en un circulo, ya se habían saludado, la mayoría aun se veían mucho, pero Mimi había regresado de E.U apenas esa noche, Daisuke llego en la mañana pero aun no lo habían visto y Hikari dijo que llegaría en la noche, así que solo esperaban a moreno para ir al digimundo, después regresarían por la castaña.

El grito de Mimi fue ensordecedor, pero apenas abrieron los ojos después del estruendo y vieron como la chica corría toda velocidad a abrazar a la mas pequeña de los digielegidos de la primera generación.

- ¡no puedo creer que vinieras! - grito Mimi – ella siempre viajaba los primeros de Agosto desde que se fue a E.U ya hace mucho tiempo, pero hace cuatro años que no veía a su pequeña amiga. Taichi quedo sorprendido, el y Takeru eran los únicos que sabían que ella vendría este día, pero no la esperaban hasta en la noche. - Tienes que contarme todo, ¿ya tienes novio? - dijo separándose de Kari pero no recibió respuesta pues justo en ese momento Yolei la abrazo efusivamente, y así comenzaron las bienvenidas.

Takeru miraba sorprendido como todos la recibían, el lo tenia planeado todo, el debía haber ido a recogerla, y ahora la había visto llegando de la mano de Daisuke ¿se había perdido de algo? Reacciono cuando encontró la mirada de la castaña, esta se acerco a el hasta quedar de frente.

- Llevo cuatro años sin verte ¿no saludas? - Claro, era un idiota, su mejor estaba ahí parada, mas bella de lo que la recordaba y el ni siquiera un hola había dicho, pero no lo hizo, la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, con todas las ganas que había tenido de abrazarla desde que se fue hace cuatro años.

- Hikari, estoy tan feliz, pero se supone que llegarías a las ocho y son las dos.

- quería darte una sorpresa – dijo sonriendo, luego se sonrojo – digo... a todos.

- ¿que? ¿yo no existo? - todos se rieron al ver que habían olvidado a Davis, pero a el lo veían en todas las vacaciones y a Hikari no.

- lo siento amigo – Tai le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda sacandole el aire.

- no me extrañes tanto Tai – dijo al ver esa sonrisa sinica.

- estabas agarrando la mano de mi hermana, te lo merecías – le susurro al oído, el líder de la segunda generación sonrió tímidamente.

- ahora que estamos todos ¡al digimundo! - grito la pelimorada.

Tal y como lo recordaban, así estaba ese mundo, la isla estaba mas hermosa y así comenzaron el picnic.

- cuéntanos Kari ¿como te va? - pregunto Sora cuando estaban almorzando.

- bien, el próximo sábado iré a bailar a Broadway.

- eso es genial ¿que te pasa TK - pregunto Mimi – estas raro – claro que lo estaba, el rubio no había dicho palabra alguna desde el encuentro con Hikari, ni siquiera cuando se rencontró con Patamon hablo mucho, claro que lo veía casi a diario.

- esta enojado porque no fue a recibir a Hika... - Matt casi se ahoga por el gran golpe de Takeru en la espalda – cof cof ¡¿Que demonios te pasa?!

- te estabas ahogando.

- ¡me ahogue por que me golpeaste bastardo!

- ¿a si? No me di cuenta – dijo TK muy calmado y Matt tan solo siguió refunfuñando por debajo.

- tengo que decirles algo – dijo Daisuke, estaba serio así que logro que las miradas se posaran con atención en el, saco una cajita negra de terciopelo, esas que sacas cuando pides matrimonio... Takeru se desconecto por completo ¿matrimonio? ¿llego con Hikari de la mano? Oh no – yo quiero...

- ¡no! - grito el rubio – no puedes pedirle matrimonio – estaba enojado, mucho y miraba mal a Daisuke, ¿como podía atreverse? El sabia que estaba enamorado de ella.

- ¿por que no? - dijo Davis levantándose y enfretandose al rubio.

- por que sabes que la quiero – Davis lo miro, no lo entendía y todos lo miraban raro, vio que Takeru miraba de reojo a Hikari y lo entendió.

- yo también la quiero.

- ¿a quien quieren? - pregunto Taichi, el obviamente no entendía nada.

- Como eres idiota Tai, están hablando de Hikari.

- ¿de Hikari?... ¡¿por que coño están hablando de Hikari?! - Takeru una vez mas levanto la pierna dándole al vaso de refresco que tenia Matt en la mano y cayéndole todo en la cara.

- ¡maldita sea Takeru! - Después de eso Matt se abalanzo a TK, TK empujo a Davis y Taichi de aventó encima de los tres- Mimi se unió un poco después cuando sin querer Yamato hizo que e le tirase el pastel que estaba comiendo.

- ¿que hacen? - Hikari los separo.

- ¡Davis te va a pedir matrimonio! - silencio, eso produjo lo dicho por Taichi.

- ¡¿que?! - Hikari no decía nada, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero ella parecía tranquila lo que asusto a Takeru.

- ¡no puedes aceptar... tu eres mi novia.

- ¡queeeeee! - todos estaban en shock.

- Takeru yo no recuerdo ser tu novia – dijo muy sonrojada la castaña.

- no, osea obvio no eres mi novia, pero eso no significa que no puedas serlo – djo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Chango, ¿por que le quieres pedir matrimonio a Hikari? - Tai parecía enojado.

- ¿'quien dice eso?

- ¿como que quien dice eso? ¡tu! llegaste con ella de la mano y me dijiste que tu también la querías.

- ¿oh tu hablabas de Hikari?

- ¡claro que hablaba de ella!

- yo no.

- ¿que? - Takeru aprecia muy confundido.

- yo les quería decir a todos que le pensaba pedir matrimonio a Sara, mi novia de los Ángeles, les quería enseñar el anillo – mas silencio, y las cejas de Takeru bajaron formando una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, y una vez mas se abalanzo sobre Daisuke.

- ¡eres un idiota!

- ¿yo porque?

- me hiciste decirlo a Hikari.

- pues ya era hora – esas cosas decían mientras aun peleaban en el piso.

- ¡Takeru por que te quieres tirar a mi hermana! - así también se volvió a unir Taichi.

- Taichi no golpees a mi hermano – y lo siguió Yamato.

- ¡estúpido Yamato! ¡arruinaste mi vestido! - Mimi siguió a esa bola de golpees, claro que ella no los recibía, solo los daba.

- Estúpido Daisuke, ¡lo arruinas todo! - ya se le había hecho raro a todos que Yolei no se uniera.

Hikari estaba sorprendida, miro a sus amigos, aquellos que no se metieron en la pelea. Al parecer no era importante la pelea, o quizás era ya normal.

Ken comía un Sándwich, Cody jugaba ajedrez con Izzi, que raro, Joe era perseguido por todos los digimons, al perecer tenia el ultimo emparedado, tal vez por eso el no había estado en la discusión ¿cuanto tiempo llevara siendo perseguido? Sora la miraba divertida, era su parecer la que mas estará cuerda de toda esa bola y aun así le sonreía como si no pasara nada. Hikari se sintió triste, quizá se estaba perdiendo muchas cosas desde que se fue a Francia a estudiar danza.

Cody tenia diecisiete y seguía tan serio como siempre pero también había aprendido a relajarse un poco, Izzi estaba en la universidad, estaba estudiando el digimundo y de hecho era muy requerido en empresas que deseaban saber mas del mundo digital, Joe tenia veintitrés y estaba a la mitad de su carrera como medico, se había enterado de que Mimi estaba poniendo una pastelería, Yolei estaba estudiando con Izzi, Sora trabajaba en la florería con su madre, pero no dejaba sus estudios como diseñadora, le había enseñado vestidos y eran hermosos ademas de que era novia de Matt desde hace un año, este seria astronauta, Taichi estaba estudiando para ser diplomática, para sorpresa de ella, Davis estaba teniendo éxito con su franquicia de restaurantes y Takeru... el había comentado que estaba estudiando literatura y que ya estaba escribiendo su historia.

Ella sonrió, todos estaban creciendo, se habían convertido en adultos y ella se había perdido cuatro años de esa historia.

Sonrió mas, ellos seguían peleando, al parecer nadie había escuchado bien que Davis se casaría o que Takeru se le había declarado ahí a medio digimundo y al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, ya después ella se lo recordaría.

Era primero de Agosto, era viernes, y regresaría en tres días a Francia, volvería a dejar a sus amigos, bueno tal vez no, tal vez era momento de regresar a su hogar, con sus amigos, a Japón, y con Gatomon.

Volvió a mirarlos, no supo en que momento se habían unido Gabumon, Agumon, Patamon y Veemon. A su lado estaba Gatomon.

- ¿que piensas Kari?

- pienso que aquí esta mi hogar.

- ¿tu hogar?

- si, aquí están ellos – dijo la castaña mirando a todos sus amigos. - tal vez sea momento de regresar permanentemente.

- pero tu carrera apenas esta comenzando.

- si, pero puedo seguir bailando aquí, y los tendré a ellos apoyándome – sonrió – eso es lo que quiero.

Era primero de Agosto, estaba con sus amigos y no se podía sentir mas feliz, claro que también tenia que ver que Takeru se le hubiese declarado, pero esa... es otra historia.

**Lamento si hay algún error pero no pude revisarlo.**

**Dejenme un Review y serán recompensados!**


End file.
